Thank You
by TopherBennett
Summary: AU: Topher just moved to Tucson institute of technology where Bennett and her friend Caroline study. Topher/Bennett
1. Ordinary Day

**Hey guys, its been a while since my last story. I was planing on writing a sequal to "Bennett's visit" but this kinda poped into my head and well.. It was a lot easy to write. I'm still working on the sequal so look out for that some time soon.**

**Anyways, Hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dollhouse, all rights go to Joss Whedon and Fox.**

* * *

Bennett walked into her dorm room. She was slightly tired but her expression soon turned to anger once she saw her dorm mate Caroline sitting on the bed. "You didn't show up to party."

Caroline was lost in the paper work she had sitting in front of her, she soon scooped it all up and put it away once she saw Bennett. "Yeah. Sorry about that, I had a few issues to sort out."

"You could have at least called; I was standing by the food table all night looking like a fool getting hit on by a bunch of drunken idiots." Bennett said, walking over to her bed and taking off her high heeled shoes.

"Again with the sorry." Caroline finished putting the papers away into a large box and put in down at the bottom of the closet. "We seriously need to find you a boyfriend; I can't go to these parties with you all the time."

"I didn't really want to go anyway. I much rather work on my studies." Bennett took the pony tail out of her long hair.

"Benny, why are you so against finding you a boyfriend?" Caroline said, sitting back down on her bed.

"I'm not, just... all of the guys here aren't my type. Plus being single gives me more time to expand on my work."

"You're making up excuses. You know what? Tomorrow we're gonna look around campus and find you a guy"

"Tomorrow? But-" Bennett was soon cut off by Caroline.

"Ah!" Caroline held up her hand to stop Bennett from talking. "No buts. Tomorrows the day."

* * *

Bennett and Caroline were sitting in their usual seats eating their lunch while watching boys go by.

"He's cute." Caroline pointed to a tall brunette guy who walked past their table.

Bennett shook her head. "He looked like a jock, jocks don't like girls like me..."

"Girls like you? Bennett I think you're being too picky." Caroline said before taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Him." Bennett pointed to a blonde who had dropped his lunch tray and was quickly trying to clean up the mess it had left.

"Him? Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said not to be picky." Caroline joked as she and Bennett watched the blonde.

"Oh! Here he comes! How's my hair?" Bennett said once the blonde had gathered up with dropped lunch and started looking for a table.

The lunch area was fairly full and with an hour and a half of Caroline telling random people that their table was taken; she had made the perfect chance for Bennett to meet her new crush.

He walked over to their table which had a spare seat. "Ah... Hi? Anyone sitting here?" The guy spoke.

Caroline smirked and nudged Bennett in the arm signalling her to start talking.

"Oh. N-no. No one's sitting there." Bennett managed to say. She looked down at the four half eaten plates in front of her that she and Caroline had got to make it look like they were still using the table.

"You hungry or something?" The blonde said as he sat down at the chair next to Bennett.

"I... Ah." Bennett mumbled as her face turned bright red.

"It's for an experiment. It's very cool, and secret." Caroline quickly piped up.

"Cool. The best experiments are the food kind. This too was an experiment." The guy said, poking his dropped food with a fork.

"Oh, I just remembered I got that thing that needs working on. I'll catch yous later." Caroline got up from her seat leaving the nervous Bennett to get to know this guy.

"C'ya!" The blonde waved goodbye. He turned back to Bennett who was still looking down at the plates. "So, what's your name?" He asked.

"Bennett, Bennett Halverson. And you?" She said turning her attention away from the food.

"Christopher Brink, but my friends call me Topher." He said.

"It's nice to meet you, Topher. I don't believe I've seen you around the campus before." Bennett said, watching him taking a drink of his juice box.

"Yeah I just moved here from L.A." He said, putting down his drink.

"Oh. I see. And what are you studying?"Bennett asked.

"Nuro-science, what about you?"

"Same! I... Ah study Nuro-science, too. You're going to love the class, we have a great teacher."

"Awesome! First day here and I already found a study buddy." Topher grinned as he watched her blush. He couldn't believe a hot girl was talking to him. He looked down at his sweaty hands and quickly wiped them on his sweater vest. "So you are heading back to class now? You mind showing me where to go?"

Bennett quickly nodded. "Certainty. It is a big campus, you can get lost easily." She said as she got up.

* * *

A week later, after their class had finished for the day Topher and Bennett walked down the halls of Tucson Tech...

"Woah, I'm probably smarter then everyone in that class room... except you, but is it just me or was that a lot to take in?" Topher scratched his head as he followed Bennett.

"It's just a follow up to what we've been learning previously. I could bring you some of my old notes if you like?" Bennett asked.

"Yeah, thanks. I think I have a lot to catch up on." Topher paused, taking a deep breath. "Hey, ah listen. My new roomy is throwing a party tonight at his parents place... Since I hardly know anyone there I was wondering if you wanted to tag along."

"Sure. I'll bring Caroline, she loves parties." Bennett smiled.

"Great! Great..." Topher quickly got out a pen and ripped a sheet of paper out of his book. "Here's my number. I'll give you a call when I get the address." He said as he scribbled down his number and handed it to her.

Bennett smiled as she took the piece of paper. "Okay. I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah. See you later." Topher took a step forward; he was planning to kiss her. But Bennett's confused expression soon made him take a step back. "Yeah, ah, laters!" He looked down embarrassed and hurried off.

Bennett stood there in shock as he walked away.

* * *

Back at the dorm Caroline was sitting on the bed with her laptop, she managed to look up as Bennett entered the room. "So... how was class with Topher?"

"Terrible. Well, great. But just terrible!" Bennett said as she set her bag down by her bed.

"Woah, Benny you're giving me lots of different answers." Caroline said, putting her laptop to the side.

"He gave me his number and we almost kissed." Bennett passed the piece of paper the number was scribbled on to Caroline.

Caroline grinned at the paper. "Way to go Benster! Wait you say this is a bad thing?"

"Not the number, the almost kiss. I think I freaked him out. He just took me by surprise and I... stood there shocked." Bennett looked down at her hands and started chewing her nails.

"Again with the way to go! He likes you! See, soon he'll be asking you out on a date and you'll get the kiss." Caroline handed back the number.

"He asked me to a party." Bennett said, taking her hands away from her mouth.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"I invited you to come; he's going to call when he has the address." Bennett quickly added.

"Wow, you're already exchanging phone numbers-" Caroline began to talk but was cut off by Bennett.

"Oh no!" Bennett shouted.

"What?" Caroline asked confused.

"I didn't give him my number. How is he going to call me?" Bennett ran her hands through her long brown hair.

"It's alright, you can just call him." Caroline said.

"Oh no, I can't." Bennett shook her head. "I was preparing myself to answer the phone. How will I be able to call him? What would I say?"

"Okay, stop over thinking it. Just call him in a few minutes and ask him where the party's at. Then we can go pick out outfits." Caroline reached over to the phone and handed it to Bennett. "Come on, dial the number. You won't get kissage if you don't." Caroline smirked.

Bennett smiled slightly and took the phone. "Fine. Here it goes..." She looked down at the piece of paper and typed the number into the phones keypad. Waiting nervously as it rang.

_"Topher's world, what up?"_ Topher greeted as he answered the phone.

"Topher it's Bennett." She said nervously unsure what else to say.

Topher cleared his throat and began to speak again, but only this time he sounded less confident and slightly embarrassed. _"Oh, hey Bennett."_

"I know you said you'd call me when you had the address and time but I realized I forgot to give you my phone number."

_"Yeah I was hoping you'd call. I feel like an idiot for not remembering to get it, I guess I was just distracted. ...You know with all the new work and all..."_

"No, no you're not an idiot." Bennett quickly added. She saw Caroline watching her talking which only made her more nervous. "So do you know when the party starts?"

Caroline walked closer to Bennett. "Put it on loud speaker." She whispered.

Bennett grinned and pressed the loud speaker button on the phone.

_"Um, I think six-ish. My roomys out at the moment, is this your mobile number?"_

"Yes. Yes it is."

_"Alright cool, when he's back I'll send you a text message with the address."_

"Alright, it was nice speaking to you again. See you around six. Bye." Bennett said and hung up the phone.

"It was nice speaking to you again? You saw him like an hour ago max." Caroline said.

"I panicked. I have to find something to wear..." Bennett put down the phone and walked over to the closet.

"Right. What to wear on a first date?" Caroline tilted her head as she and Bennett looked at the clothes.

Bennett turned around to face Caroline. "So it is a date? It isn't him just asking me there as a friend?"

"Bennett, he almost kissed you." Caroline said.

Bennett turned back to look at the clothes. "A date..." She took out a sky blue dress. "What about this?"

Caroline shook her head, taking it out of Bennett's hands and back on the rack. "No, you're wanting more of..." She took out a light pink dress that was knee length. "...this."

"It would go great with my green cardigan." Bennett took the dress as Caroline handed it to her, grabbing the cardigan from the rack.

"If you say so, but you better get ready soon. You don't want to be late for lover-boy."

"I'll be back. Let me know if he texts!" Bennett shouted out as she hurried off to the bathroom to change into her outfit.

* * *

After Topher texted Bennett the location of the party she and Caroline drove to the house.

"This is it." Caroline said as she parked the car outside of the large house.

"Are you sure?" Bennett asked, too nervous to get out of the car.

"Yep. Number eighteen." Caroline said, pointing to the number on the letter box.

"I'm not sure if I want to go." Bennett said.

"What? Benny come on! You got all dolled up for this and from what I can tell you have the biggest crush on the guy. Why wouldn't you want to go?" Caroline asked.

"I do. I'm just nervous. Parties aren't really my thing." Bennett said looking out the car window watching others enter the house.

"Just give it a go. If the parties too _fun _for you then we'll leave. Okay?" Caroline asked.

"Okay." Bennett opened the car door and got out.

The two brunettes walked to the door and where Topher was waiting.

"Hey." He greeted them; his attentions were focused on Bennett.

"Hey" Bennett smiled coyly.

"I'm gonna go check out the party. Don't have too much fun without me." Caroline ginned as she walked off into the house.

Bennett looked down at her feet and tried to think of something to say.

"So I hear you're working at one of those famous Rossum labs." Topher said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes. It's great, the research that we do there is extraordinary." Bennett said, looking up at him.

"Yeah I was thinking about trying to get a job there." Topher put his hands in his pocket to try to stop his nervous habit of fidgeting.

"You should! I mean, if you want... It would help you improve on your medical and nuro knowledge. Not that you don't know a lot now! I-I'm sure they'd love to hire you." Bennett nervously stuttered.

"Thanks." Topher smiled. "I'll give it a shot."

Bennett smiled warmly back.

"Well... You wanna go check out the party; I hear they have lots of food. You know, in case you're still working on those food experiments." Topher grinned.

Bennett laughed. "Oh, ah no... I think I am done with the food experiments. But a snack would be nice."

"Alrighty, to the snack table!" Topher shouted as he and Bennett walked into the house.

The pair had made themselves comfortable by the snack table and were concentrating on their conversation when a tall brunette boy bumped into Bennett, causing her to fall to her feet.

"Hey! Watch it!" Topher shouted out to the guy. He helped Bennett up off the floor. "Are you alright?" Topher asked to Bennett as she nodded in reply.

"Shouldn't be blocking my path." The tall brunette said as he poured himself a drink.

"Maybe you should use your brain and look where you're going when you walk." Topher said, soon regretting speaking up as the guy walked over to Topher, getting in his face.

"Have you got a problem nerd?" The now angry brunette asked.

Bennett stepped back. "Topher, maybe we should go." She took his arm trying to make him walk away.

Topher didn't move. "Nerd? What are you a fourth grader?" Topher mocked.

That comment only made the guy more mad and his fist soon met Topher's face.

* * *

Ten minutes later, when Topher regained conciseness he looked up at Bennett and Caroline who were crouched down next to him. "Did I get him?" He asked.

"No... But he got you." Caroline said.

"Oh..." Topher sat up and felt his hurt face.

"Thank you." Bennett said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"For what? I wasn't much help." Topher said, looking down at his hand which had blood on it after he touched the cut on his face.

"You stood up for me. That doesn't happen a lot." Bennett said.

"I just didn't like to see you hurt. Jerks like that shouldn't be allowed at parties... or in public at all." Topher said as Caroline and Bennett helped him up.

"Are you right to walk?" Bennett asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm good..." Topher said dusting off his knees.

"Good. Then I should thank you." Bennett smiled.

"Thank me? Didn't you already thank me?" Topher was soon cut off by Bennett moving in for a kiss.

Caroline looked around the party awkwardly as Topher and Bennett kissed. "I'll be at the car." She said, walking off.

The two broke away from the kiss.

"Wow." Topher smiled wide. "You're welcome."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review and see you all next chapter! :)**


	2. The Past

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter! Glad you're liking the fic! :)**

**This chapters kinda a Caroline centric chapter, I thought I'd a _little_ bit of drama into it. Anyways hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dollhouse, all rights go to Joss Whedon.**

* * *

While her roommate Bennett was out enjoying the new couple life with her boyfriend Topher, Caroline decided that she'd get some work done. But this wasn't work she needed for class; this was a whole other project. Caroline had been trying to find out information about a global company named Rossum for years. The same company Bennett so happened to work for. Caroline searched through Bennett's things and found her Rossum access code that she used to log into the Rossum data base. She turned on her laptop and logged in as Bennett.

"Thank you Benny." Caroline said to herself as she was granted access to the data base.

Caroline didn't like to use Bennett but it had to be done, it was the only way she would be able to bring down the corporation. Bennett had become a good friend, It was too late to back out now.

Caroline jumped when she heard her phone beep as she received a text message. She grabbed the phone and opened it.

"Hey Caroline, I have lot's to tell you. I'm coming back from Topher's place now. See you soon. - Bennett. "

"That was quick." Caroline said after reading the message. She looked at the clock and realized Bennett had been gone for two hours. "Time fly's when you're hacking evil corporation's files." She thought to herself.

Caroline quickly shut down the laptop and returned her box of files to their place at the bottom of the closet.

Once everything was safely put away she sat at the desk and got out some of the notes she had taken from her last class to make it look like she had actually been studying while Bennett was gone.

Bennett walked through the door with a big grin on her face and hurried over to Caroline. "Studying hard?"

Caroline turned around to face her. "Something like that. Now what's all this that you have to tell me?" Caroline asked.

"Oh! We went and had lunch, it was excellent." Bennett beamed.

"Did he drop any food?" Caroline grinned.

"No." Bennett laughed. "No, it was perfect. He is so sweet and we went back to his place to play video games after."

"Video games, huh?" Caroline closed her note book and spun around on her chair facing Bennett again.

"Yes, and I met his roommate. He seemed very nice. His name is Matt." Bennett said.

"Cool."Caroline said in a not interested tone.

"And it so happens he is single. You know, it you wanted to go on a double date with us?" Bennett tilted her head, smiling.

"I'd love to but now's really not a good time. I'm finally getting the hang of this studying thing." Caroline said. She got up from the chair and picked up the note book from the desk, putting it back in her bag.

"That's what I said to you, and then you gave me that push to go out and find a guy. And I did. So I am giving you that push." Bennett followed Caroline as she spoke. "The dates on Friday at five. We're going to the movies; Topher wants to see this Sci Fi movie. It's going to be fun."

"Okay, fine. But I'm only staying for the movie. I'll have to get back to finish some work after." Caroline took a seat on the bed.

Bennett smiled. "Great! I'll let Topher know that you're coming." Bennett hurried off to call her boyfriend.

"Sorry babies, Animals and what other poor creatures Rossum's testing on. I'll have to save you another day." Caroline thought to herself.

* * *

Friday had come a lot faster than Caroline had expected. It was four thirty and she had half an hour to get ready for her double date. Caroline had been put off dating for a while; her last serious relationship had ended badly. Really badly. Leo her long term boyfriend had been killed when he and Caroline broke into a Rossum lab in L.A. But she had thought it was time to move on, after all it had been a year since Leo's death and she deserved a break from all the madness. Besides, this Matt guy could be nice.

"Are you ready?" Bennett said, walking into the bathroom as Caroline did her make up in the mirror.

Caroline finished putting her eye liner on. "Yeah." She turned around and faced Bennett. "I'm good to go."

"Okay Topher and Matt will be here any minute." Bennett replied.

"Shall we go wait for them out the front?" Caroline asked, putting her makeup away.

Bennett nodded and the two girls went and waited from the boys out the front.

Topher parked the car outside their dorm and he and Matt got out of the car.

Topher walked up to Bennett and greeted her with a kiss. "Hey." He said softly.

"Hey." She smiled and looked over at her friend who was standing awkwardly next to Matt.

"Oh, ah. Matt this is Caroline. Caroline this is Matt." Topher quickly introduced them.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Matt said with a smile and offered Caroline his hand.

Caroline smiled back and shook his hand. "Likewise."

"So, what do you say we pick up Macca's along the way and sneak it into the movies?" Topher asked, with his arm around Bennett.

"What about popcorn?" Matt asked as they all walked to the car.

"Well we can get that too, and then I can make a popcorn cheese burger." Topher grinned.

"Popcorn cheese burger?" Bennett raised an eyebrow, getting into the passenger's side of the car.

"Oh yeah, haven't you tried it before?" Topher said as he hopped into the driver's seat.

Bennett shook her head.

Caroline and Matt both got into the back seat and buckled up their seat belts.

"Topher, dude, I don't think anyones tried that but you." Matt said.

"Mock it if you will but the popcorn cheese burger is a hit. They'll be selling it everywhere soon, you watch." Topher said, starting up the car.

"Whatever you say Topher, whatever you say." Matt smirked.

* * *

They finally made it to the movies (after making a stop by Mac Donald's) the group made their way into the theatre. Caroline and Matt got stuck with the job of waiting in line for the movie tickets while Topher and Bennett waited in line for pop corn.

"So, how did the job interview go at the Rossum lab today?" Bennett asked as she waited for the line to move.

"Good, I think. They said they'll get back to me next week sometime. I don't want to brag but I think I made a good impression" Topher said as she and Bennett took a few steps, moving up in the line.

"I hope you get the job, I really do. It would be nice to work with someone I know. And think of all the work we'd do."

"Yep, once we put our genius brains together they'll be no stopping us. We'll be heroes of the science world!" Topher smiled. He couldn't help but think of how distracted he'd be if he worked in the same room as Bennett.

Bennett rested her head on Topher's chest and looked over at Caroline and Matt who were deep in conversation in the ticket line. "Do you think she's alright?" Bennett asked.

Topher looked over at the pair. "She looks pretty happy to me." he said.

"I hope so. She was unsure about today. I don't want to be responsible for pushing her into anything." Bennett said.

"I wouldn't worry Matt's a cool guy." Topher said.

* * *

Caroline laughed. "You can't be serious." she said. She shook her head and tried to hold back more laughter.

"Oh I'm serious. I walked into the room and Topher's singing this song he wrote about Bennett to the star wars theme." Matt laughed.

Caroline chuckled and smiled as they walked up and paid for the movie tickets.

Once Matt was done paying, the two waited for Topher and Bennett to get popcorn.

"So, what about you? Got any funny stories?" Matt asked.

"Ah... Not that I can think of." Caroline scratched her head. "It's kinda hard to top your stories." She added.

"Oh come on, I bet you have loads to tell. Any about siblings? Friends? Ex boyfriends?"

"Ex boyfriends..." Caroline said softly to herself, remembering Leo.

"Yeah, come on. Tell us a story." Matt laughed.

Caroline shook her head with tears starting to fill up in her eyes. "I'm sorry... I can't..." She ran off out of Movie Theatre.

Topher and Bennett came walking over with the popcorn.

"Where's Caroline?" Bennett asked with a worried tone in her voice.

"She freaked, one minute we're laughing and then the next she runs off crying. I don't know, must been something I said... as soon as I mentioned 'Ex boyfriend' she ran." Matt said.

Bennett turned to Topher. "I have to go find her; can you wait here with Matt?" Bennett asked.

"Yeah, sure. Give me a call if you need anything." Topher said.

Bennett nodded and ran off to find Caroline.

* * *

After a long search, Bennett found Caroline sitting by the car.

"Hey. What's wrong? What did Matt say to you?" Bennett asked as she sat down next to her friend.

"It's a long story." Caroline wiped the tears from her eyes. "It wasn't his fault. Talking to him just brought up some old stuff..."

"Bad breakup?" Bennett asked. "Matt mentioned you freaked after he said something about ex boyfriends."

"My boyfriend back in L.A." Caroline paused. "Leo. He was the one…" Caroline sobbed.

"What happened?" Bennett asked.

"He died... I was his girl and I had to watch him die." Tears came streaming down Caroline's face.

"I'm so sorry." Bennett pulled Caroline into a comforting hug. "I shouldn't have pushed you into coming on this date."

Caroline broke away from the hug. "No. It was time I moved on; Leo would have wanted me to live for him. I've haven't told anyone here about this. I guess I've been holding onto it for too long." She wiped the lingering tears away.

"Friends are here to listen. I won't tell a soul about Leo." Bennett said.

"Thanks." Caroline paused and wiped her eyes again. "Urh, I must look like a mess." She said as she realized her eye liner had run.

Bennett got up. "There's a restroom not too far away." She said with a warm smile.

Caroline got up and nodded.

* * *

After Caroline had got cleaned up, she and Bennett went to find the boys who were sitting outside the movies.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" Topher asked as the girls walked over.

"She's feeling better now." Bennett said.

"Yeah I'm sorry about before, Matt." Caroline said.

"It's cool we all have our days." He replied with a friendly smile.

"Should we go watch the last half of the movie?" Bennett asked.

"Ah... Well, genius here got us kicked out." Matt said pointing to Topher.

"I did not!" Topher shouted.

"How did you get kicked out?" Bennett asked.

"A group of ten year olds threw popcorn at us as they walked past so Topher decided to start a popcorn fight." Matt said.

"Technically they started it!" Topher said.

"We could head back to our dorm. I'm sure Topher wants to watch Star Wars. Maybe you could sing Bennett your song?" Matt mocked.

"What song?" Bennett asked confused.

"Ah… Nothing." Topher said, looking at Bennett. He turned his attentions to Matt. "You said you wouldn't tell anyone about that!"

Caroline smiled slightly to herself as the group walked back to the car. It was nice to be around people who cared about her, she had almost forgotten the feeling .Today proved she wasn't as strong as she had thought. Maybe she needed help bringing down the Rossum Corporation?

* * *

**So... What did you think of the chapter? Please review, I like to hear what you all think. :)**


	3. The Attack

**Hey guys, sorry it took forever to post this chapter. I've been really busy lately and haven't had the chance to write much. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dollhouse, all rights go to Joss Whedon.**

* * *

Bennett set her bag down by her bed; she had finished work early and had invited Topher over. She had ten minutes to spare. The brunette looked down at her stained work clothes which had un-harmful chemicals spilt on them. Making her way over to the closet she picked out Caroline's dark blue dress. Caroline was cool with Bennett borrowing her stuff just as long as it came back good as new. After putting it on she picked up her dirty clothes that lay in front of the closest, Bennett paused when she saw something catch her eye. A box filled with files, Bennett dropped the dirty clothes and pulled the box to her.

"Rossum..." Bennett read from one of the files.

She flicked through each file until she came across one with her name on it. It contained pictures, school grades, medical history and other information.

Bennett stood up with tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Who was Caroline Farrell?

* * *

Caroline unlocked the dorm door and walked in; she noticed Topher and Bennett sitting on Bennett's bed.

"Hey love birds." Caroline greeted as she put her things down by the desk. When Caroline didn't get a reply she turned to the couple. "Is something wrong?" She asked wondering about the unfamiliar look on their faces.

Topher rubbed Bennett's back with his hand trying to comfort her while she sobbed. He exhaled and picked up a couple of files next to the bed and handed them to Caroline. "She found this." He said softly.

Bennett wiped the tears away, all of a sudden her mood changed from sad to angry. "Who are you?" She demanded.

Caroline took a deep breath "Benny..." she began.

"Who are you?" Bennett shouted.

"Before we get all angry at each other I gotta ask... Are you some kinda secret government spy?" Topher asked, slightly curious.

"I'm Caroline." She took a seat on her bed. "A normal person." She said looking at Topher.

"Are you? I'm pretty sure normal people don't have files about my girlfriend's life history." Topher said with a hint of anger in his voice. He wanted to stand up for Bennett but he was slightly scared of Caroline. After all the TV shows he watched the only explanation he could think of was Caroline was either a spy or a stalker vampire. He was still trying to figure out which.

"No, they don't..." Caroline paused. "I took that file from a Rossum office in L.A. They were the ones who had been keeping track of you."

"That's just something a spy would say!" Topher exclaimed.

"Topher..." Bennett said softly, shaking her head. She looked back over at Caroline. "Then why do you have it?"

"Because I took it. Bennett, Topher, Rossum is out of control they're doing experiments..."

"So? We do experiments here." Topher interrupted.

"Not just on animals. If you'd seen what I've seen." Caroline finished.

Topher and Bennett looked at each other, trying to taking in all the news. Topher wasn't as convinced as Bennett; he had only known Caroline for a few weeks and didn't think her story was very believable. After all, how many multi-million dollar companies's kept life history's of university students.

"Look, it's all in the files. The Rossum Corporation is not who they say they are. "Caroline paused."Bennett, remember I told you about Leo." Caroline asked slowly drawing the words out of her mouth.

Bennett nodded and waited for Caroline to go on.

"Well he died trying to bring down Rossum. I'm not going to let his death be for nothing." Caroline said.

"Why won't you let us help you?" Bennett asked.

"Wait, you're not pissed cause I used you?" Caroline asked shocked.

"I'm hurt that you won't" Bennett said.

"Yeah, Bennett and I got full access to the building. We can break in like 007!" Topher exclaimed, starting to get excited.

"Wait. You have access?" Caroline asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Topher got the job. We can help you bring down Rossum, just tell us what to do." Bennett said.

Caroline sat there for a brief moment in thought. "Do you wanna blow up the building?" She asked.

* * *

The group of three walked down the halls of the Rossum head quarters. It had been easy getting in with Topher and Bennett's key card, without any security guards around they could safely explore the premises. Caroline had dressed for the occasion; she was wearing black gloves, jeans and a leather jacket.

"These are the labs with restricted access." Bennett said.

"Then these are the targets. Go find somewhere to set up the laptop. You guys go do your thing, I'll do mine." Caroline said, walking further down the hall.

"Are we sure you know what you're doing?" Topher asked as they got closer to the door.

"Do you want me to run you through the plan again?" Caroline stopped at her turn.

Topher shook his head; they had been through the plan around twenty times to make sure nothing got out of hand. He knew the plan inside and out, he just didn't trust it.

"Good luck." Topher said nervously. Bennett didn't like the uncertainty in his voice.

The gang spilt, Topher and Bennett heading into the room setting up the laptop while the determined Caroline continued walking.

"Are you okay?" Bennett asked, she noticed Topher wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans a lot more than usual and the look on his face wasn't very reassuring.

"Huh? Ah, yeah." He strutted, as he took the laptop out of the bag and opened up the map of Rossum. He and Bennett watched as the small dot on the screen (which was Caroline's tracker device) moved down each hall until she got to her destination.

"You're above the first lab, set the charge." Topher said to Caroline through the head piece.

"Charge is hot. Ten minutes on the clock." Caroline spoke back.

"Topher? Tell the truth. What's wrong?" Bennett asked as she took her eyes off the lap top screen.

"Nothing, I just want to get this done and then get out." He replied without taking his eyes from the screen.

Bennett nodded; the unsettling feeling in her stomach didn't go away. "Why isn't she moving?" she asked as the dot on the screen didn't move to the next target. "Caroline?" Bennett asked from her headpiece.

They didn't hear a sound.

"Caroline?" Bennett asked again, she looked at Topher who wore the same worried look on his face.

Caroline broke her silence. "I'm in a lab… there's… There are people in here." She spoke with terror in her voice. "Abort! We have to abort!"

"What?" Bennett shouted.

"We can't!" Topher shouted. "Caroline you have a minute to get out of there!"

"Run, you have to run!"Caroline shouted through her head piece as she tried to unlock the strange doors to the chambers the people were locked in.

Topher stood up from his chair and looked over at Bennett. "Come on." He spoke softly, he hated saying the words. Leaving Caroline behind wasn't an idea Topher liked but he couldn't stand losing Bennett's or his own life. They had to get out.

"No." Bennett shook her head at Topher. "Caroline I won't leave you!" She shouted through the headpiece.

"Bennett there's thirty seconds to get out of here or get dead, and I don't like the second option." Topher said, grabbing her arm.

Bennett shook his hand off. "I can't leave her!"

Caroline screamed. "Run!" She shouted and climbed her way out of the lab.

Topher looked down at the stop watch. "Twenty seconds, Bennett come on!" He shouted.

"No!" Bennett shouted. "I'm not leaving till she's out of the danger zone." She demanded.

"Bennett we are in the danger zone!" Topher shouted.

"No!" Bennett watched Caroline make a run out of the labs.

"Bennett!" Topher shouted once last time before finally grabbing her up from the chair.

Bennett understood, she couldn't wait any longer. She followed but it was too late. She and Topher got three steps from the computer before the explosion went off. A large beam fell down and was heading right from Bennett; Topher saw this and acted quickly. He pushed her out the way, only to get knocked off his feet and trapped under the large beam. Bennett flew to the ground and was knocked unconscious.

"Bennett! Bennett!" Topher shouted as he tried to get his left arm free.

Bennett did respond.

Caroline ran in with just a few scratches on her face. Topher looked at her amazed; he thought she would had been caught in the explosion.

"I'm stuck, I-I can't move." Topher said as he struggled.

"Hold on." Caroline said, crouching down beside him and tried to lift the bream. It was no use. The beam was too heavy.

"Go check Bennett, go..." Topher pleaded.

Caroline looked up on the screen above that showed the security camera footage by the lift. Two of Rossum's staff Caroline knew well walked out of the lift, Adelle DeWitt and Laurence Dominic. There wasn't any way out of this. Rossum had finally caught up with her, but this wasn't fair on Topher and Bennett. She couldn't let them go down with her. Caroline took Topher and Bennett's key cards out of her pocket and began clipping Topher's to his sweater vest.

"What are you doing?" Topher asked confused.

Caroline stood up and walked over to Bennett, clipping her key card to her. "You were working late, the building was attacked."

"No." Topher shock his head. "No, don't leave her here. I'll take the blame just don't leave her here!"

"Tell Bennett I'm sorry." Caroline said taking a step back.

"Take her with you! Caroline! Take Bennett! Caroline!" Topher shouted as the brunette ran off down the hall.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hopefully I'll get a chance to post the next chapter soon. Anyways, please review!**


	4. Aftermath

**So, so, so sorry it took me this long to add the next chapter. Been real busy with everything lately. I also have got "Bennett's visit" sequal written up and I'll post the first chapter of that (hopefully) in the next few days.**

**Anyhoo, I hope you like the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dollhouse, all rights go to Joss Whedon and Fox.**

* * *

Topher woke up from a nightmare; once his eyes had adjusted he looked around the unfamiliar surroundings. He was in a hospital bed. The blonde looked to his right and saw Bennett asleep in an arm chair. She had a bandage warped around her head from when she hit her head in the explosion. Topher tried to sit up but was soon stopped by a sharp pain passing through his body. He exhaled at the pain. He became startled once he realized he didn't feel it in his left arm. He couldn't feel a thing. He tried moving his fingers. Nothing.

"No! No, no, no!" He panicked.

His shrieks woke up a startled Bennett. Her face grew with worry once she saw Topher had found out the news. "Hey, hey, settle down." she tried to calm him.

"Bennett, why isn't my arm moving? Why can't I move it? I, I can't feel." Topher stuttered.

"I'll get the doctors." Bennett struggled to get up from the chair.

"No." Topher paused and looked into her eyes, which caused Bennett to sit back down. "Please, you know something and you're not telling me... Please." Topher pleaded.

Bennett didn't know what to say. She wasn't good with words. How was she going to tell the guy she loved that he would never be able to use his left arm again? Bennett took a deep breath to prepare herself. "I... I should have ran when you told me to."

"Bennett, please. Is it?" Topher paused, trying to keep back the tears that were starting to fill the corners of his eyes. "Is it dead?" Deep down he already knew, but Topher had to hear it.

Bennett looked down, she couldn't look at him. She nodded as she broke down into tears.

"Oh god... Oh my god." Topher gasped. He looked to the roof of the building with thoughts rushing through his head. It was useless; he couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

Bennett wiped her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Topher. I wish you never pushed me out of the way. It was my fault for not running when you told me to… I'm the one who deserved this."

Topher exhaled. "No, I couldn't let this happen to you." He looked back over to her. "You were looking out for your friend... too bad she was using us." He said.

"Using us?" Bennett asked confused.

"Yeah, she took off when you were out. Oh but she said sorry so you know, alls good." Topher said sarcastically.

"She took off? I thought she was dead." Bennett said innocently, she was starting to get worried Topher wasn't sounding like himself. She could hear anger and hatred in his voice.

"Nope. Left with a beaten up face. Nothing compared to what..." He stopped before he started breaking down again. "She left us with all the blame, now after we get all patched up they'll be sending us off to prison for something she did."

"No one's being blamed. They think we were working at the lab." Bennett pulled her seat forward and took his good hand squeezing it gently.

Topher looked away from Bennett, which only made her feel guiltier about the incident.

"Please Topher don't do this. I need you. I lost Caroline, I can't lose you too." Bennett pleaded.

Topher turned back to her with tears falling down his face. "Boy, you really must have hit your head hard. I would never leave you." He squeezed her hand slightly back and forced a small smile on his face. "And you didn't _lose_ Caroline because she was never your friend. She was using you." He added and the smile faded away.

"Are you sure she left us? You were in a lot of pain; you could have imagined it or even dreamt it." Bennett said unconvinced. She had known Caroline almost a year now; she would have never thought that Caroline could betray her like that.

"Bennett, are you forgetting the files you found in your dorm? I didn't dream it; she tried to get me free when she realized she couldn't get us out so she ran. I even told her to take you with her and I'd get left behind but... She didn't even want to help you." Topher paused. "She played us, and we fell for it."

"She played us." Bennett echoed.

"Yeah..." Topher said softly, becoming lost in his thoughts again.

* * *

Topher picked at his jelly as Bennett flicked through the TV channels. Even though the brunette genius had almost fully recovered and was able to go home she hadn't left Topher's side.

"Woah, Woah go back a channel. I think I saw star wars." Topher said.

The sound of heels tapping filled the hospital hall until it stopped outside Topher's room door and was replaced with a knock.

Bennett put down the remote and looked at Topher confused. He wasn't close to his parents, Topher had told Bennett they had never really gotten along, and so it couldn't be them.

"Who is it?" Topher shouted out.

A very stern looking woman entered the room; every aspect of her dress was immaculate and precise and not a single hair on her head was out of place. She commanded a sense of power and respect with her presence although the pair felt somehow uneasy and a little afraid of the woman standing before them, but neither of them knew why. "Adelle DeWitt. I am here today on behalf of one Rossum corporations." Adelle spoke.

"What did we... I mean, what's up? We didn't do anything wrong did we?" Topher tried to play it cool. Just in case Rossum didn't know that he and Bennett were partly responsible in trying to blow up Rossum's head quarters.

"Quite the opposite Mr. Brink. You see we have been keeping an eye on our employees with the most potential. You and Miss Halverson here are some of our bright stars. Now, I am going to make you an offer."

* * *

Adelle walked in the doors first, and then followed by Bennett and Topher with Adelle's head of security Laurence Dominic trailing behind.

"This, obviously, is the programming centre." Adelle watched as the programmers wondered curiously around the lab.

"It's very nice." Bennett walked over to the window and looked out at the actives below. "Quite a lot of beige. Beige is a very lovely colour." She added with a smile.

"We believe soothing colours create a pleasant environment for our actives." Adelle said.

"It looks like a super big spa." Topher turned from the window and looked around his and Bennett's new office. "Big office, I could work here. Needs more character though. Maybe a pinball machine or two, a fridge, oh and a trampoline is a must."

"Should we order you a poster of a cat, maybe hanging off a tree?" Dominic said in a sarcastic tone. Work at the Dollhouse was a serious job, anyone who didn't take it seriously was a security risk and Dominic didn't like security risks.

Topher let out one of his nervous laughs. "Ha, I like this guy already." The programmer replied. He couldn't believe how serious this guy in the suit was. He must have been the one who got stuck with one of the boring jobs. He looked like the type. Why else would he try and ruin Topher's fun?

"It's not a dorm room." Dominic snapped, getting tired of the games.

"We won't be treating it as such, sir." Bennett turned away from the window and stood next to Topher, taking his right hand and squeezing it slightly in an attempt to make him settle.

Adelle stood watching the exchange of words in front of her. "Mr. Dominic is our head of security." She added.

"So are you gonna get us the fridge or do I talk to someone higher up?" Topher asked.

"Topher!" Bennett nudged him slightly in the side.

"What? I'm going to need a place to put my juice boxes." He said, looking at Bennett.

All this awkward tension was becoming too much for Adelle. "Shall we take a look at the imprinting process?"

Everyone walked through the imprint room doors and watched as an active was being imprinted with a new persona.

"This is fascinating." Bennett said in amazement.

Adelle smiled. "We have access to over a hundred thousand brain models. Every scanner Rossum makes sends a full 3D map to our mainframe. In three years, we'll have a million."

"How long does it take to upload an imprint?" Bennett asked.

"The standard recorded for any house is two hours." Adelle looked down at the imprinting equipment.

"Two hours? What? Is your tech guy a two year old?" Topher chuckled.

Adelle looked up at Topher and tilted her head. "You think you could beat it"

"To a pulp, yeah." Bennett looked at the ground worried at Topher's comment. He seemed to be acting weird today. He was never like this around her.

"First of all what's with the analogue cables? It's endless. The information bottlenecks."

Bennett walked over to the active, studying the cables."I see what you're saying." She looked over at Adelle and Dominic. "They can experience it teleologically, that way the imprinted memory will sort out everything itself."

"Exactly! Come at them from all sides." Topher smiled. "How did you guys not see this?"

"I'm not sure if I follow. How long would this new way take to upload an imprint?" Adelle asked.

"Five minutes at the most." Bennett smiled as she walked next to Topher.

"What if their brain's turn to jelly." Dominic asked.

Bennett's smiled faded. She just knew this would start up Topher again.

"Well, with the obvious exception of yours, the human brain is a massively powerful creature. Underestimating it is usually the last mistake any culture makes."

"I'm sorry he's had a rough couple of weeks." Bennett quietly added before Topher could continue any further.

"I understand." Adelle turned to Dominic. "Mr. Dominic, get them a refrigerator." With that, Adelle and Dominic walked out of the imprint room.

"What is wrong with you?" Bennett snapped as her new boss had left the room. She noticed the other staff members in the imprint room staring at her now so she grabbed Topher's good arm and dragged him in their new office, shutting the door behind them.

"What? I was just helping." Topher walked over to the couch.

"Like that? You never used to be so…" Bennett trailed off.

"Like what? Pissed off cause I've lost all the movement and feeling in my left arm?"

"Please don't bring this up again." Bennett stock her head and turned away. She couldn't take it. She and Topher had been fighting for days and it just made Bennett feel guiltier.

"Why not Bennett?" The anger in his tone didn't seem to fade. He walked over to her.

Bennett turned around with tears falling down her face. "Because I'm sick of the blame! The guilt! Everything!" She snapped, clearly the tech guys in the other room heard her now but Bennett had gone past the point of caring.

"I never blamed you." Topher said. His tone was now lowered.

"But you do! You say you blame Caroline but everything leads back to me! If I didn't trust her, if I didn't become her friend this all wouldn't have happened." Bennett exhaled, trying to cool herself down before continuing. "Maybe we shouldn't have met. This wouldn't of-"

"Don't." Topher said in a firm tone. He couldn't listen to the end of that sentence.

Bennett shock her head at herself. "I'm sorry, I… I'm sorry Topher."

"It's okay… We've all been stressed out to the max lately."

"We have." Bennett nodded.

Topher walked forward and hugged Bennett. "Mother frakker!" Topher said before his jaw dropped.

"Huh?" Bennett broke away from the hug.

Topher wasn't looking at her. His sights were directed to someone outside the programming centre window. It was an active. It was Caroline.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, remember to review!**


End file.
